


the other kind

by justanotherfacet



Series: Snippet-verse [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfacet/pseuds/justanotherfacet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor's got Biz thinking about following Beyonce's advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the other kind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a couple years down the road from "suits me just fine". Again, if it looks familiar it's because this was also commentfic at the end of their primer posted there under my LJ name.
> 
> Warning for some homophobic language.
> 
> The title's from Steve Earle's "The Other Kind".

Biz has _never_ thought of himself as the marrying kind. But lately he can't stop thinking what it'd be like to see his ring on Taylor's finger--or Taylor's on his. He feels kind of stupid for even _considering_ it, though. As long as he's in Arizona, it wouldn't make that much practical difference for him.

Even if they _were_ married legally somewhere, it still wouldn't count here. And it's not like standing up in front of witnesses is going to change what he feels for Taylor. He's still the guy Biz wants badly enough to have stayed faithful for through one lockout-shortened season and one full one when they were halfway across the country from each other. He's still the best friend Biz has _out_ of bed, too.

_He_ may not be the marrying kind, but based on prior evidence, Taylor _is_ , though. Although just because he was ready to marry Carly doesn't automatically mean he wants to go there with Biz. Marriage licenses are a public document, after all, and they're still not really out. Doaner and a few of the other Phoenix vets Biz trusts not to run their mouths know about them, he's been introduced to a couple of Taylor's teammates as his partner, and Taylor's brothers are in the loop, but they _still_ haven't told either set of parents. 

Biz suspects his parents are probably going to take it better than Taylor's if they ever do--Taylor _definitely_ doesn't have the kind of rep that Biz does. Knowing your son's seriously involved with a guy is one thing, having that guy be _BizNasty_ adds a whole new set of issues. And much as he hates to think it, all that baggage may be enough to take marriage off the table for Taylor even if he's more than happy being the guy Biz settled down for as much as he's ever going to.

Biz tends to laugh a little inside when guys throw some homophobia in with their chirps now, but he doesn't know if Taylor would be as okay with the heightened level of that kind of bullshit they'd probably get if they _did_ get married or even if they didn't but they were publicly out. He figures _so what?_ if some asshole calls him a cocksucker or a faggot. He still doesn't think of himself as _gay_ , but he hasn't done more than flirt with anybody but Taylor in forever, and Taylor's definitely got a dick that he likes to suck on a fairly regular basis. If he _has_ to pick a label, he's going with bi, but he'd rather just be "the guy Taylor Pyatt's seeing". Or given his thoughts lately, "the guy Taylor's married to." He may want the ring, but thinking of himself or Taylor as a "husband" just sounds weird.

Fin


End file.
